Rodzinna komedia
Tori: Ostatnio w Nowych na Planie. Pojawia się czołówka z finałowej rundy. Tori: 'Zawodnicy stanęli w szranki w jednym z najprzyjemniejszych, choć mniej bolesnym zadaniu. Ale co z tego? ''Wzruszyła ramionami. 'Tori: '''Kilkoro się zawstydziło. Ekhm.. John. Inni okazali się idiotami. Ekhm... Joqline. Inni umyślnie mieli farta. Ekhem.. pozostali. ''Teraz rzeczywiście zebrało się na kasłanie. 'Tori: '''Za dużo tego. ''Odchrapęła raz a porządnie. 'Tori: '''W finale stanęli Rufus i John. Co ciekawe to ja byłam kłamczuchem bo nie powiedziałam im do końca prawdy. Gdyby tylko biedaczek wiedział, że to przegrany w finałowym starciu ma odpaść. ''Zaśmiała się diabolicznie. 'Tori: '''Uroki show-biznesu! ''Pstryknęła palcami. '''Tori: Została ich piątka. Coraz bliżej wielkiej wygranej. Kto dzisiaj polegnie? Dowiecie się tego na Planie Totalnej Porażki: Nowych na Planie! Intro Pomysł oraz muzyka: Intro z Totalnej Porażki, Wersja Angielska ♪Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine♪ Kamera sunie poprzez główną aleję gdzie znajdują się studia z których wyskakują tła księżyca, zaczarowanej krainy oraz czarno-białej metropolii. '' '♪You guys are on my mind.♪''' Wbija się sunąc na szczyt wysokiej wieży, gdzie na jej szczycie znajduje się Ellen oraz Silvi szarpiące się między sobą. Silvi zostaje przez nią gwałtownie zepchnięte spadając w dół. '' '♪You asked me what I wanted to be♪''' Na dole Marcus chytrze chce wrzucić do środka ogień w ramach zemsty kiedy nagle dziewczyna ląduje na nim. Przez moment zaczynają się między sobą szarpać. Joqline spogląda się przez dłuższą chwilę kibicując dziewczynie dopóki nie obrywa butem. ♪And now I think the answer is plain to see♪ Kamera sunie przez jedno studio gdzie Ari dzierżąc zielony miecz świetlny walczy z Nikitą a ich chłopacy czyli Richard oraz John udają, że się szarpią między sobą. Dziewczyny nagle rzucają się na ich dwójkę. '' '♪I wanna be famous.♪''' Kamera sunie na kolejny plan, gdzie odziana w przepiękną suknię wywołuje swojego księcia. Przed nią z różą w dłoni oraz ochrowym szalem pojawie się Vince oraz Lorenzo. Po zażartej wspinaczce Pamela odrzuca całując zdjęcie swojej prawdziwej miłości - Justina Russo. '' '♪I wanna live close to the sun,♪''' Kamer sunie przez kolejny plan, gdzie Noel goni Rufusa uciekającego z jego rzeczami. Nieoczekiwanie przed nimi wyskakuje potwór. Obojętnie mu się przyglądają dopóki nie zdejmuje maski okazując się by Yukiyo. Wyciąga nóż zaczynając ich gonić. ♪Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,♪ W trójkę wybiegają z studia wpadając prosto na Rouse. Ta z radością powstrzymuje w jej mniemaniu kosmitę wystrzeliwując kilka pocisków. Trafia tylko jednym. ♪I'll get there one day.♪ '' Na drodze głównej przechadza się właśnie Georgia żądająca wyjaśnień od Dereka stanowczo odmawiającego jej podania powodów. Oboje nagle obrywają pociskami nietrafionymi przez Rouse zostając pokryci farbą. '' ♪Cause, I wanna be famous!♪ Widok przenosi się na kuchnię gdzie Hernando przygotowuje ich dzisiejszą zupę. Po spróbowaniu krzywi się spluwając wszystko z powrotem i jak gdyby nic miesza dalej. '' '♪Na na na na na na na na♪''' Widok powraca do przyczepy, gdzie Cassie opatruje Joqline po tym jak dostała butem. Otwierają się drzwi, gdzie wchodzą pobici Silvi oraz Marcus. Szybko jednak całą czwórką opuszczają miejsce. '' '♪Na na na na na na na na♪''' Davis na siłę próbuje nie wypuścić rywali zza drzwi. Zostaje jednak przygnieciony. Przez nie. Wkurzony drze się na nich. Sama Nikita nie chcąc go słuchać ogłusza go zarzucając nim na ramię. ♪I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous♪ '' Wszyscy zbiegają się na jedną z przygotowanych scen. Johna nagle zatrzymuje Pedro żądający kolejnych wyjaśnień. Ten wzrusza ramionami i wystraszony idzie za nim.'' ♪I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous♪'Całą grupą znajdują się na scenie. Bucky wraz z Tori wymownie się spoglądają otwierając za zapadnię w którą wpadają wszyscy uczestnicy. '♪Whistle♪ ' ''Cała grupa ląduje nieoczekiwanie w dwóch lożach znajdującym się w studio podsumowań. Pośrodku Catalina próbuje ogarnąć sytuację wraz z Billym. Za nimi odpala się nieplanowany do wyświetlenia w tym momencie Plan Totalnej Porażki: Nowi na Planie - Podsumowanie. Szybko jednak przełącza się na zwykłe logo sezonu już z normalnie siedzącymi wszystkimi uczestnikami. '' Przyczepa 130px ''Nastał wyjątkowo miły poranek. Ptaszki ćwierkały, słońce prażyło, wiał zefirek. Nagle jednak zerwał się krzyk z przyczepy. '''Silvi: KTO TO ZROBIŁ! Gdy spała ktoś związał jej włosy do belki. Ellen: Ahhh.. Jak gdyby nic ściągnęła pościel. Ellen: '''Guten Tag mein Bett Freunde! '''Silvi: Nie ględż jak posrana po szatańsku. Z przerażeniem próbowała się odwiązać. Ellen: Das ist kara dla dich. Uśmiechnęła się od ucha do ucha. Ellen: Du denkst das was tylko mein pomysł? Silvi: Nie ważne czyj pomysł! Uwolniła się z więzów. Silvi: 'KAŻDEGO Z WAS ROZGNIOTĘ! ''Spojrzała na dłoń gdzie miała kilka włosów. Wkurzona wyrzuciła je i wyszła. '''Silvi (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Aktualnie myślę, że nie doceniłam tej Niemki. Coś mi się nie podoba w jej zachowaniu. '''Ellen (W pokoju zwierzeń): Silvi und reszta nie była świadoma sojuszu. Zostałam sama i ich dam sobie radę. Eins problem ist znajomość Johna und Joqline. Ellen: 'Und du was machst!? ''Obróciła się kierując wzrok na łóżko. 'Rouse: '''Moment.. ''Wyskoczyła z niego. 'Rouse: '''Skończyłam. ''Wygramoliła się spod materaca. '''Rouse: Wzięłam do siebie wasze słowa i ostawiłam na chwilę plan unicestwienia obcych. Ellen: Du naprawdę skupisz się na grze? Rouse: Oczywiście! W końcu jestem w finałowej piątce. Ellen: Ich bin sehr zadowolona, ze zmądrzałaś! Cieszyła się jej szczęściem, poniekąd wmawiając sobie że to dzięki jej usilnym treningom. Stołówka 130px John: 'Witaj Joqline. ''Siadł obok niej. '''Joqline: Miło cię widzieć! Przytuliła go powitalnie. John: '''Miło. '''Joqline: A wiesz? John: Tak? Joqline: Byłeś wtedy niezwykle odważny. John: Ty również. Joqline: '''Mówisz by mi dogodzić. '''John: Kto by nie chciał. Joqline: 'Naprawdę? ''Zarumieniła się całkowicie. '''John (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Co ja robię.. przecież mam dziewczynę! Z drugiej strony czuję jakąś bliskość z nią. '''Joqline (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Co poradzę. Wiem, że ma dziewczynę. Jednak podczas tamtego zadania coś zaiskrzyło. '''John: Powiedz, może. Zgodziłabyś się na sojusz? Joqline: Teraz? John: 'Pewnie. Zawsze w zanadrzu mieć kogoś komu można ufać. ''Wystawił jej rękę. '''Joqline: Nie musiałeś pytać bo myślałam, że już mamy. Uścisnęła dłoń. Joqline: Ale jak wolisz mieć jasność. Uśmiechnęła się wesoło. John: 'Hehe. ''Wymienili się zauroczonymi spojrzeniami. '''Joqline: '''Wiesz.. chyba zaraz Tori zbierze nas na placu. '''John: '''Chyba nieco za wcześnie. '''Joqline: Tak czy siak powinnam pójść. Wstała z miejsca i wyszła. Chłopak przez chwilę został dłużej na miejscu. John (W pokoju zwierzeń): 'To uczucie. Winy i szczęścia. '''Joqline (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Czemu jestem bardziej przekonana do niego? Plac 130px ''Tymczasen na placu zaczęły się przygotowania. 'Silvi: '''Durna wkurzająca. ''Nagle uderzyła w samochód. 'Tori: '''Ej! Porysujesz lakier. '''Silvi: '''Zaraz.. jest za wcześnie na zadanie. ''Wzięla megafon i podkręciła na maxa. '''Tori: NIGDY NIE JEST ZA WCZEŚNIE NA ZADANIE! Wkurzona walnęła ręką w megafon. Silvi: Popierniczyło cię! Tori: Taki mam style! Cza, cza, cza! Pozostała czwórka słysząc donośny krzyk wyszła prosto na plac. Rouse: To nie za wcześnie na zadanie? Tori: '''Pięknie... każdy z was będzie z osobna się pytał? '''Silvi: Zadanie z rana? Tori: MILCZ! Dziewczyna miała małą satysfakcję. Otrzepała suknię i wstała Tori: 'Dzisiaj klimaty filmów familijnych. Każdy widział co najmniej jeden taki film. Dosłownie... w święta ciągle puszczają tego Kevina. '''John: '''Ta. Stary jak świat. '''Tori: '''Noo.. ''Przytaknęła. '''Tori: '''Ale nie będziemy urządzać bzdurnych świąt. Mam nieco lepszy pomysł! Zrobimy zjazd rodziny niczym Adamsów w moim stylu! '''Ellen (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Wirklich!? '''Silvi (W pokoju zwierzeń): NO pojechała po bandzie. Bucky: Naprawdę? Tori: Seryjnie. Zeskoczyła i otworzyła drzwi. '' '''Tori: '''Na dobry początek czas przedstawić wam waszych partnerów. ''Byli z lekka zaskoczeni. Ellen: '''Wir sind funf. '''Tori: '''I? '''Ellen: Eins będzie działał sam? Silvi: 'Oryginalne. '''Tori: '''A nie! Mam ciekawszą propozycję. ''Wskazała na przejście. 'Tori: '''Skoro dziś familijne tematy czas powitać wasze familie. Dla ciebie John. '''Pedro: '''Siemka! ''Podszedł do niego. '''Pedro: '''Nieźle sobie radzisz. '''John: '''O Pedro. Miło. '''Silvi: Nie... Marcus: 'Taaak! '''Silvi: '''Uradowana do granic jestem. '''Marcus: '''No nie wiesz jak ja bardzo. ''Joqline od razu rzuciła się jej w ramiona. '''Joqline: Francesca! Francesca: 'Joqli! ''Wtuliły się mocno. '''Francesca: '''Widziałam twoje wyczyny. '''Joqline: '''Wiem.. byłam samotna. '''Francesca: Nom. Ale spokojnie, wygrasz i będzie git. Niemka nieprzychylnie stanęła obok partnera. Ellen: '''Hmm.. '''Tommy: Rozumiem. Tyle do powiedzenia? Ellen: '''Ich sądziłam, że ktoś inny. '''Tommy: A kto jak nie braciszek? Ellen: I to ten najnieposłuszniejszy. Tommy: 'Huh.. Pewnie. ''Pseudo-fanka kosmitów załamała się. 'Rouse: '''O nie... ''Chwyciła się za włosy. '''Rouse: '''Mama!? '''Lucinda: Rouse dziecko. Znowu to robisz! Podeszła i zaczęły się szarpać. Tori: Dobrze, nie czas na czułe powitania. Czekają was zadania. Klasnęła zaganiając zawodników. Francesca (W pokoju zwierzeń): Cieszę się, że tutaj jestem. Sama chciałabym wziąć udział. Tommy (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Pff.. Tylko ja się zgodziłem wystąpić. '''Marcus (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''No jak miałem odmówić!? Jak! To taka wspaniała okazja na mały sabotaż. '''Lucinda (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Czemu zamknęli mnie w kanciapie. To spisek! Mówię wam. '''Pedro (W pokoju zwierzeń): Wciąż mam na niego wkurza, ale to brachol z podziemia. Musim się trzymać. Auto odjechało ukazując cztery stanowiska. Wszyscy zebrali się przy jednym z stanowisk. Dzień rodzinny Konkurs jedzenia 130px Tori: Pierwsze rodzinne zadanie jest dziecinnie łatwe. Uroczysty obiad. Przystawkę jedzą wszyscy, potem przy daniu głównym dwie najwolniejsze pary odpadają. Potem pozostała trójka zajmie się deserem i również dwie pary odpadną. Para która wygra zgarnia punkt w klasyfikacji ogólnej. Francesca: '''O coś łatwego! '''Joqline: To Tori.. ma coś z Chrisa. Francesca: '''No tak.. zapomniałam. '''Silvi: Jabłko niedaleko pada od jabłoni. Marcus: '''vice wersa. '''Tori: Przestańcie ględzić bo przechodzę do ukazania pierwszego dania. Konkretnie przystawki. Bucky: 'Może każesz ich usadzić. ''Miała wściekle przerwać, jednak. 'Tori: '''Masz rację. ''Skwitowała słuszną uwagę. 'Tori: '''Każ im zająć miejsca. ''Wywrócił oczami. '''Bucky: Zajmijcie swoje miejsca. Tommy: Słyszeliśmy już ją. Nagle dotkliwie pstryknęła go w ucho. Tommy: 'Nic się nie zmieniłaś. ''Każda para zajęła jedno z wolnych miejsc. 'Tori: '''Więc na początek idzie przystawka. ''Bucky podjechał z dwoma wózkami. Na jednym były porcje przystawki dla zawodników i jeden wózek z wszystkimi daniami do prezentowania. '''Tori: A na przystawkę. Pochwyciła za nakrywkę. Tori: '''Cudownie surowa wątróbka udekorowana wkoło paznokciami z posypką łupieżową. '''Joqline: Ewww... Tori: '''Dokładnie. Ale jest wymóg. Starczy, że jedna osoba z pary zje posiłek. '''Silvi: '''Szlak... '''Tommy: To porąbane zadanie. Cały czas cię tak traktowali? Ellen: Jawohl.. Tommy: Zazdroszczę, że to nie moja sprawka. Nagle oberwał po rękach. Ellen: Cicho! Wcinaj. Wpychała w niego przystawkę. Lucinda: 'Wątróbka! ''Szybko usunęła dekoracje i jadła ją na surowo. 'Silvi: '''Nie ma mowy, że przegram. ''Wzięła i zaczęła zajadać. 'Marcus: '''Jaka szkoda. ''Uśmiechał się od ucha do ucha. '''Marcus: '''Musisz dzielnie sama walczyć. '''Silvi: '''Zamknij się. '''Marcus: i te paznokcie. Mhh.. Wziął jednego i przygryzał zachwycając się nim. Silvi: 'uhh.. ''Ok tych kilku kęsów robiło się jej niedobrze. '''Marcus (W pokoju zwierzeń): Ważne, że zaraz puści pawia. Pedro: 'Wyręczę cię. W końcu masz być pełny sił. '''John: '''Woo.. to zaskakująco. ''Pochwycił go za kołnierz. '''Pedro: Ale jak zawalisz nie wracaj na dzielnie. Przełknął nieco ślinę. John: 'Rozumiem. ''W ten sposób gangster zaczął swoją konsumpcję. Po wielu minutach działania całej piątce udało się zjeść ich potrawy. '''Tori: Brawo! Z radością przyglądała się ich niezbyt wyraźnym twarzom. Tori: 'Chyba czas na kolejny posiłek. ''Otworzyła pokrywkę. 'Tori: '''Móżdżek cielęcy przyprawiony nóżkami karaczanów z ekstrawaganckimi pomyjami z prysznica Chefa. ''Przetarła palcem po potrawie. '''Tori: '''Zapewniam, że oryginalnego szefuńcia! Hehe. '''Pedro: No.. John: 'Nic nas nie złamie. ''Wziął porcję i zaczął ją szamać. '''Joqline: Ja.. odpuszczam sobie. Za słaba jestem na to. Odstawiła talerz wciąż mając mdłości po przystawce. Lucina: Jedz! Wciskała dziewczynie jedzenie. Lucinda: Musisz być gotowa na walkę z spiskowcami! Rouse: 'NIE! ''Szarpała się, nie chcąc jeść. 'Silvi: '''Uhh.. ''Zatkała noc i próbowała żuć kęs po kęsie. '' '''Marcus: '''Błee.. Łee.. ''Bez przerwy udawał wymioty. 'Silvi (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Starałam się ignorować jego dziecinne zachowanie. '''Marcus (W pokoju zwierzeń): 'Ładnie udawała. Widać było, że musiała puścić. W końcu dziewczyna nie wytrzymała i zwróciła. 'Francesca: '''O jeny.. ''Zebrało się i dziewczyna zwymiotowała. 'Tori: '''Chyba mamy zwycięzców mimo wszystko. ''Zawiedzona spoglądała na pary. 'Tori: '''Marcusie i Silvi, Francesco i Joqline poczekajcie na mnie w pewnym miejscu. Bucky! Zaprowadź. ''Wziął ze sobą pary i udał się z nimi zgodnie z poleceniem. 'Tori: '''A my przechodzimy do ostatniego dania! ''Otworzyła ostatnią z tac. 'Tori: '''A deserem są. ''Odsłoniła ostatnią tacę. '''Tori: Roladki z surowego ciasta francuskiego, okraszone cukrem dietetycznym z koktajlem z mleka i surowych jajek. John: 'Ooo.. ''Wziął od razu za szklankę. 'John: '''To jest git. ''Zabrał się od razu za ciasto i szamał jak oszalały. 'Pedro: '''To mi został! ''Również rzucił się na porcję. Prowadząca z niedowierzaniem spoglądała. '''Tori: '''Emm.. nawet Bucky nie zdążył podać porcji.. no ale cóż. Zaliczę wam to.. świniaki. '''Ellen: '''I tak ich nie miałam miejsca. '''Tommy: JA TO WSZYSTKO JADŁEM! Ellen: 'Cii.. '''Tori: '''Punkt dla Johna i Pedra. Bucky, przygotuj ich do kolejnego zadania. Sekrety Rodzinne 130px '''Tori: '''Rozpocznijmy nasze kolejne rodzinne zadanie. Oczywiście jest to nic innego jak wspólne pogaduchy. ''Zatarła złośliwie rączki. '''Tori: Na tą rundę wasi partnerzy siedzą za tą szklaną kurtyną. Wskazała na szkło. Tori: Oczywiście oni was słyszą, wy ich nie. Joqline: Okropne. Tori: No wiem! Joqline: Nie.. okropnie, że on mnie słyszy. Tori: 'A kto się przejmuje takimi drobiazgami. '''Joqline: '''JA! '''Tori: '''Pomijając durne komentarze nie najbystrzejszej osoby objaśniam dalej zasady. Otóż przedstawiamy historię z życia jakiegoś zawodnika. Jeśli zawodnik się przyzna do tego wyczynu zdobywa punkt. Jeśli nie. ''Wystawiła kciuk w górę w stronę siedzących za szklaną ścianą. Nagle cała piątka się zaiskrzyła. '''John: '''Ał.. '''Silvi: Moje włosy! Dotykała osmolone końcówki. Tori: 'Popieści was prąd. ''Ponownie popieściło Silvi. 'Tori: '''Ehm! Proszę nie wciskać kiedy nie trzeba. ''Coś tam odpowiedział, ale nie było było słychać. 'Tori: '''Szkoda, że nie słyszałam. '''John (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Ciekaw jestem na jak długo przeciągną jej kontrakt. '''Tori: '''To upokarzanie czas zacząć! ''Wystawiła ręce w górę, chwytając za kartkę. '''Tori: '''To jedyna osoba która nie doprowadziła swojego rodzica do białej gorączki. '''Silvi: Serio? Spojrzała zdziwiona. Silvi: MOja to się pochorowała. Joqline: I ja sądziłam, że jesteś w porządku. Silvi: Właśnie naiwniaczko. Tori: No dalej przyznać się! Świdrowała wzrokiem. Silvi: No co nie podnosisz? Joqline: 'Bo to nie ja! '''Silvi: '''Haha.. to ja powiem, że to ona. '''Tori: '''Poczekajmy chwilę. ''Nagle Ellen unosi rękę. '''Ellen: Das sind ich. Tori: 'Na pewno! No co się spieram. ''Wszystkich poza nią popieściło. '''John: '''Co to miało być!? '''Tori: Zapomniałam wspomnieć, że pozostali też będą pieszczeni. Ellen: '''Das zadanie nie ma sensu! '''John: '''Popieram w stu procentach. '''Silvi: Chciałaś nas tylko razić prądem. Tori: 'Next sytuacja! Ta osoba wykonała to podczas pocałunku. ''Usłyszany został dźwięk ściekających rzygowin i kasłania drugiego chłopaka. '''Tori: '''Dziękujemy znajomemu za ten materiał. '''John: Hohoho.. ciekawe która. Spojrzał na wszystkie cztery panie. Zauważył jak Joqline się kuliła. John: 'Odpowiadam, że.. ''Nagle wyprzedziła go Ellen. '''Ellen: '''Joqline. '''Tori: Świetna odpowiedź Ellen! Ponownie zdobywasz punkt. I ponownie poraziło wszystkich poza nią. '' '''John (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Ja byłem w trakcie odpowiedzi! '''Ellen (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Warum oni się wloką z odpowiadaniem? Das ist zadanie, du musst schell sein! '''Tori: T'rzecia sytuacja. Dana osobistość jak to ująć. Machnęła wygodnie kartką. Tori: 'W trakcie wychodzenia spod prysznica poślizgnęła się i nieprzychylnie mówiąc ugrzęzła w sedesie. ''Cała piątka zaczęła się chichrać. '''Rouse: To jest takie zabawne. John: 'Aa.. ''Ocierał łzy. '''Tori: '''No wiadomo! Kto zgadnie kto to? '''Silvi: '''Pewnie ta niezdara. '''Tori: Nie! Poraziło ją prądem. Joqline: Sądzę, że damulka. I ją poraziło. Tori: Nawet nie blisko. Ellen: To Rouse? Tori: '''Ellen! Sehr gut. '''John: No nie no.. trzeci raz!? Poraziło ich prądem. Ellen: 'Das ist sehr dziwne... du śmiałaś się? '''Rouse: '''A miałam się załamać? To przeszłość i śmieję się z tego cały czas. '''Tori: '''Wiecie co.. myślałam, że będzie ciekawiej. ''Zawiedziona rzuciła kartkami. '''Tori: Ellen zdobywasz punkt. I przechodzimy do kolejnej rundy, ale najpierw. Sama postanowiła ich chwilę popieścić. John (W pokoju zwierzeń): 'Okej.. pierwsze zadanie serio było do ogarnięcia. Drugie było całkiem niezrozumiałe! '''Tori (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Nadmienię, że myślałam nad zadaniem całe pięć minut. No co? Jestem zapracowana. Ktoś musi lśnić w show. Tłuściutkie Wyścigi 130px ''Po cudownych doznaniach po elektrowstrząsach zawodnicy zostali doczłapano do niewielkiej zagródki. 'Tori: '''Para Ellen i Tommy wysunęli się na pierwsze miejsce razem z Johnem i Pedrem. W tym wyzwaniu odpadną aż dwie pary, które nie powalczą o nietykalność. ''Zadziwiła ich ta decyzja. '''Francesca: '''Powinnyśmy dać radę. '''Joqline: Jestem tego pewna. Przybiły sobie piątkę. Tommy: 'Nieźle ci poszło w poprzedniej rundzie. ''Odpowiedział jej całkiem bezuczuciowym głosem. 'Ellen: '''Danke. ''Odparła krótko i na temat. 'Lucinda: '''I co mówiłam! ''Szarpała ją za policzek. 'Lucinda: '''Spiski.. ''Szeptała jej na ucho. '''Lucinda: Rządź wszędzie spiskuje. Rouse: Puszczaj! Szarpała się z nią. Tori: 'Emm... dobrze. ''Odkaszlnęła. '' '''Tori: '''Ostatnim zadaniem jest krótki wyścig. ''Uśmiechnęła się wrednie i wzięła do rak przycisk. 'Tori: '''Związani kajdankami przebiegniecie przez tłusty korytarzyk! ''Wyrzuciła rękę do góry i wcisnęła przycisk. Nagle podłoga zagięła się formując korytarzyk, który wypełnił się świńskim tłuszczem. Tak prysnęło, że zachlapało ich wszystkich. Poza prowadzącą, która specjalnie stanęła na podeście. '''Tommy: Odlotowe! Pedro: Śmierdzi.. Zbierało się na wymioty. J'ohn: '''Tak obficie pachnie wsią. '''Tori: '''Bo to jest z fermy. '''John:' Musiało być z fermy? Tori: Tak. Bucky w kombinezonie spiął każdą z par. '' '''Ellen: '''Biegniem. ''Wystartowała, ale od razu zaliczyła glebę. John: 'To było nie dość mądre. '''Pedro: '''Na co czekasz! Biegnij! ''Rzucił się i pociągnął go za sobą. 'John: '''Ug.. ''Zwymiotował prosto na niego. '''John: '''Czemu.. '''Joqline: Uffuuufuuu Stąpała delikatnie. Francesca: Zawsze tak was traktuje. Joqline: '''Popisuje się. ''Spokojnie stawiały swoje kroczki. '' '''Rouse: '''Nie! '''Lucinda: '''Słuchaj się mnie! '''Rouse: NIEEE! Wkurzona zaczęła uciekać. Lucinda: Rouse! Próbowała ją zatrzymać. Lucinda: 'Matka cię zatrzymuje. ''Zderzyły się z Francesca i Joqline, które jak torpeda wystrzeliły do przodu. '' '''Francesca: '''Hurrra! '''Joqline: '''AAAA! ''Obie mknęły aż trafiły na końcu na wielką bryłę i się w nią wbiły. 'Tori: '''I nasz rodzinny wyścig wygrywają Joqline i Francesca. ''Pod nią śmignął Pedro rzygający na wszystkie strony. '''Tori: Posiłek widać się przyjął. Świdrowała wzrokiem pobojowisko. Tori: '''Chyba przyda nam się przerwa na reklamy. Ale czekajcie na nas, bo dowiemy się kto oficjalnie wygra nasz niezwykły dzień z rodzinką. Reklama Łapanko! 130px '''Tori: Witam was po przerwie! Stała w stroju karczmarki. Tori: Znalazłam cudowne ubranko. Uniosła nieco halkę. Tori: I do tego świetne wyzwanie dla naszych ostatnich par. Wskazała na trójkę. Tori: 'W przerwie niestety Rouse z Luciną oraz Marcus z Silvi musieli pozostać na naszym placu. Przykre. Nie mogli brać udział w walce o nietykalność. Żałosne. ''Udała, że ociera łzy. '''Tori: A nasze ostatnie parki rozegrają grę o nietykalność. Podeszła zarówno do par jak i zagrody. Tori: 'Zostajemy przy temacie świnek. No.. w tym guście. ''Wskazała na zagrodę. '''Tori: '''Znajdują się tam trzy świnki. '''Joqline: '''I będziemy.. '''Francesca: Bawić się w projektantów! Tori: Macie gotowce.. po prostu ubierzcie jedną z nich. Pedro: Brzmi prosto. Tori: Ale oczywiście najpierw musicie jedną z nich złapać. John: 'Uhh.. ''Gładził się po brzuchu. '''Pedro: '''Wciąż ci źle? '''John: '''Ta.. rozstroiło mnie całkiem. '''Tori: '''Twoje problemy gastryczne mnie nie obchodzą. Masz do zagrody! ''Skierowali się prosto na miejsce. '' '''Ellen: '''Das amerykańskie spędzanie dnia z rodziną jest strasznie dziwne. '''Tommy: '''Siostra. '''Ellen: '''Ja? '''Tommy: '''W końcu w czymś się zgadzamy. '''Ellen: Wiedziałam! W końcu. Dziewczyna się zawstydziła a chłopak poczuł się zaskoczony. Tommy (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Ogólnie złą siostrą nie była. Może złe były jej metody, ale taka jest. '''Ellen (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Może to droga do pojednania? '''Tommy: '''Wiesz Ellen. Nie jesteś taką złą siostrą. '''Ellen: '''Danke. Du zrozum. Chciałam być dla ciebie sehr oparciem. '''Tommy: Mogłem bardziej to docenić. Przytulili się na zgodę. Tommy: 'To co? ''Ściskał strój. 'Ellen: '''Odziejmy prosiaka. ''Pędem rzuciła się zostawiając rywali daleko w tyle. Pochwyciła za pierwszą lepszą zdobycz i wystawiła jej łapy. Brat zaczął nakładać strój, przyodział perukę i założył akcesoria. 'Ellen: '''Koniec! '''Tori: '''Brawo! ''Zabrzmiał głos dzwonka. '''Tori: '''Tommy i Ellen wygrywają dzisiejsze wyzwanie. '''Pedro: Uu.. Przekręcał się z bólem. '' '''Tori: '''No... Bukuś, ogarnij ten syf. '''Bucky: '''Ugh.. ''Przekręcił oczami i wziął miotłę. Tori: 'A my widzimy się na ceremonii. ''Znowu chłopak zwymiotował. '''Tori: '''No.. może do wieczora kiedy się ogarniecie. Ceremonia 130px ''Jak prowadząca wspomniała ceremonia odbyła się wieczorem i zostali na nią zaproszeni również goście. '' '''Tori: '''Witajcie zawodnicy. '''Marcus: A mogło być tak pięknie. Silvi: 'Wyszło pięknie! ''Uśmiechała się wrednie do niego. '''Silvi: '''Nie ma siły, żebym przegrała. '''Marcus: Spokojnie. Nie jak to ktoś inny. Joqline: Oby ona. Oby ona. Skrzyżowała palce. '' Tori: Bez owijania. Wiadomo na kogo głosowaliście. ''Wskazała dumnie na Rouse. Tori: Zaskakuje mnie z lekka. Gdyby nie te parę głosów, może by Silvi ustąpiła ci miejsce. Rouse: Dlaczego ja! Była niesiona przez swoją matkę. Lucinda: Taaak! Wracasz do domu. Wrzuciła ją do limuzyny. Lucinda: W końcu wybiję ci z głowy rządową propagandę! Rouse: 'To wina kosmitów. '''Lucinda: '''Milcz dziecko! ''Wsiadła i zaczęła ją gładzić. '''Rouse: '''Zostaw mnie! Zajęli się tobą. '''Tori: Moment, moment. Zeszła ze sceny i przerwała. Tori: 'Tak by było. Gdyby to była prawdziwa ceremonia eliminacji! ''Wszyscy doznali szoku. '''Silvi: '''Cooooo!? '''Marcus: No nie dość, że nie wyszło to jeszcze fake ceremonia. Rouse: 'Ahahaha. ''Zdzieliła matkę w policzek. 'Rouse: '''Nie będziesz mnie przyuczała!!!! '''Lucinda: '''WRACAJ! ''Miała się rzucić, ale została przetrzymana. '''Tori: Moment.. to wy idziecie do limuzyn! Szarpnęła ją prosto do limuzyny. Tori: 'Szybko! '''Tommy: '''Więc co siostra. Powodzenia. ''Pierwszy raz się uśmiechnął w jej stronę i wsiadł do limuzyny. '''Tori: '''Ah te rodzinne spotkania. No cóż. ''Wzruszyła ramionami. '' '''Tori: Odpocznijcie przed następnym dniem. Ellen: Ein moment! Wstała oburzona. Ellen: 'Co z meine nietykalnością!? '''Tori: '''A na to się coś zaradzi pewnie. '''Ellen: '''Ich uczciwie wygrałam i domagam się rekompensaty. '''Tori: '''Dobra, dobra dowiesz się potem. Teraz wynocha! ''Pogoniła zawodników z powrotem na plan. Łazienka 130px Po ceremonii tradycyjnie dziewczyny zajęły łazienkę. Ellen i Joqline się jeszcze szykowały kiedy Silvi brała już kąpiel. Rouse zaszyła się w kiblu. 'Joqline: '''W końcu. ''Sięgnęła po swój szampon. 'Joqline: '''Nie rozumiem jednego. '''Ellen: '''Ich również. ''Wrogo patrzały na kabinę. '''Silvi: '''Czego chcecie!? Słyszę i wiem, ze się gapicie. '''Joqline: '''Nie musisz nas słuchać! '''Silvi: Bo nie ma czego. Ellen: '''Du jesteś niczym. '''Rouse: Przestańcie! Otworzyła szeroko drzwi. Rouse: 'Ja próbuję poukładać myśli. ''Masowała sobie czoło. 'Ellen: '''Zmądrzała! ''Nagle wyszła Silvi, która przywaliła zasłoną prosto na Ellen. '''Silvi: Sorka.. miało mocniej zaboleć. Wkurzona rzuciła się na nią i zaczęły się bić. Joqline: 'Uspokójcie się! ''Próbowała je rozdzielić bez większego skutku. Rouse biernie stała obok wciąż myśląc. Przyczepa 130px Tymczasem John siedzący sam w przyczepie słyszał dotkliwe krzyki kłótni. '''John: Ciekawe o co znowu poszło. Z ciekawości zerkał przez okno. John: Nie! Przysłonił sobie oczy. John: Nie powinienem. Lekko jednak odsłonił. John: 'Chociaż. ''Otworzył okno i nagle wyskoczyła Tori. 'Tori: '''Nasz jedyny zboczeniec właśnie podgląda dziewczyny w momencie kiedy mamy kończyć odcinek. ''Cały przerażony leżał na ziemi. '''John: '''Co ty wyprawiasz! '''Tori: '''Jak to co! Obwieszczam koniec odcinka! '''John: W ten sposób! Tori: '''Tak jest oryginal. Zadowolona odmachała do kamery. '''Tori: '''Czy dziewczyny będą dalej obserwowane przez tego zboczeńca? Czy zachowają swój status nietkniętych? '''John: NIE RÓB ZE MNIE ZBOCZEŃCA! '''Tori: '''I czy zawodniczki przetrwają kolejną noc? Dowiecie się tego w Planie Totalnej Porażki: Nowych na Planie! Kategoria:Plan Totalnej Porażki: Nowi na Planie - Odcinki